Alphonse Elric: Prince of Narnia
by Choris Onyma
Summary: I was reading The Silver Chair and found a very FMA resembling moment, and decided to trun it into a fanfic. Please read, especially if you want to know where that FMA bit is.


A/N: I was reading C.' novel, _The Silver Chair_, and found a part of it that so ridiculously resembled FMA that I had to write this. Check pages 104-105 to see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own FMA or Narnia. This contains a segment directly from the book for resons that will become apparent…

"HEY! AAAAAAAAAAAALL!" Ed called, searching for his younger brother who was nothing more than a soul bound to a suit of armour. After about an hour of arduously searching the small house they were staying at Ed was beginning to become agitated and worried about his brother. _How hard is it to keep track of a massive suit of armour in a tiny house?_ He thought to himself. Indeed, it was nigh impossible to lose such a massive item in such a place, yet is it was possible it usually happened. The fact that Alphonse Elric had chosen that particular moment to go searching through the wardrobe (despite the fact that as a walking talking suit of armour he had no need for clothes, or coats) and found not the sturdy back he had expected was bad enough, but finding a whole realm within a simple wardrobe defied the laws of Equivalent Exchange was ridiculous and seemingly impossible and the statistical chance was so impossibly low. But that is what happened…

Meanwhile, in Narnia!

"Didn't you see the Knight?" asked Pole.  
>"I saw a suit of armour," said Puddleglum. "Why didn't he speak?"<br>"I expect he was shy," said Jill. "Or perhaps he just wants to look at her and listen to her lovely voice. I'm sure I would if I was him." Of course, Jill Pole was referring the Lady that had just crossed their path on their way to the giant City Ruinous and the silent man sitting on a black horse next to the Lady.  
>"I was wondering," remarked Puddleglum, "what you'd really see if you lifted up his helmet and looked inside?"<br>"Hang it all!" said Scrubb. "Think of the shape of the armour! What _could_ be inside it except a man?"  
>"How about a skeleton?" asked the Marsh-wiggle with ghastly cheerfulness. "Or perhaps," he added as an afterthought, "nothing at all. I mean nothing you could see. Something invisible."<p>

Little did the ever-pessimistic Marsh-wiggle know was how truly close to the truth he actually was about the suit of armour being empty...

Somewhere near the end of the Silver Chair…

"Scrubb! Look, it's the Knight!" Jill whispered, pointing to the seven foot tall suit of armour, spike rising from its shoulders and a glowing red light in the eye holes standing before them in the Underland.  
>Puddleglum stared at the Knight in a rather unpleasant manner and said in an equally unpleasant way, "Who are you? We saw you up in the Overworld, probably on some ghastly errand I shouldn't wonder."<br>They were expecting the Knight to have a deep man's voice, or something of the like, but they were not expecting the voice they were met with which was the voice of a young boy.  
>"My name is Alphonse Elric."<br>"Oh!" exclaimed Pole in shock, the unexpected sound catching her off guard.  
>"Humph. That's not a name I've ever heard in Narnia, or in any of the wild tales from other countries. Some new evil enchantment is more likely than not."<br>"Puddleglum! How could you say such things, can't you hear that he's only a boy?" Eustace asked in an indignant manner.  
>Puddleglum sighed and muttered about being "too sprightly" and "not realistic". After the initial shock of the voice her spirits began to fall, as the Prince they were searching for was not named Alphonse Elric, but Rilian the son of King Caspian the Seafarer.<br>"You have forgotten and not followed the Signs… and because of this Prince Rilian has fallen," cam the heavy golden voice of the great Lion, Aslan.  
>Jill, Eustace and Puddleglum heard this and began to despair, believing their whole quest to have been in vain when the Voice spoke again.<br>"Before you is the one I have chosen to be the new Prince of Narnia. I have taken him from his own world to rule until another can be found to replace him."

Alphonse was even more shocked than the others when Aslan had said this, raising his hands and saying, "What! No, I need to get back to Brother in Amestris! I can't rule Narnia!"  
>"That's it then, Narnia is doomed to be without a King and fall to Calormen or some other wild country, or worse yet it could become a part of the wild lands of the North," said Puddleglum, voicing his truly disheartening opinion. However, it had an unexpected effect on Alphonse, causing him to take off his helmet.<br>Gasping in shock, Pole straight out fainted, as one would if they had just found they were speaking to an empty suit of armour. Puddleglum merely shook his head, remembering his earlier- and unexpectedly true- statement.  
>"I'll be your King, but only for a bit because Brother will be going crazy waiting for me…"<p>

And so it was that Alphonse Elric became the King of Narnia, and after an incredibly brief rule managed to return home to Amestris…

"AL! Where have you been?" Ed screeched, "I haven't been able to find you for a whole hour in a tiny house!"  
>"Brother, you would never believe me if I told you…"<p>

A/N: I hope you liked it, it's not my best fic, but I still like it. Review! Please, for the new King of Narnia…

-X


End file.
